plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fila-mint
Fila-mint |unlocked = Spending 100 mints |flavor text = Fila-mint hovers enigmatically and electrically over the lawn, surveying his surroundings. He nods, once. It is good. }} Fila-mint is a Power Mint plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When planted, he immediately deals 10 damage to zombies. He can also boost Fila-mint Family plants by increasing their damage, zombies zapped, and more. Fila-mint Family plants include: *Citron *Electric Blueberry *Electric Currant *Electric Peashooter *E.M.Peach *Lightning Reed *Magnifying Grass Like other Power Mints, he cannot be imitated or affected by other mints. After 6 seconds, Fila-mint will disappear. Fila-mint can be obtained with 100 mints in the Store when he is available. Origins Fila-mint is based on the "Lamiaceae" (also known as "mint") and a "filament", which is the part of a light bulb that produces light. This also refers to his electrical appearance. His name is a portmanteau of the words "mint" and "filament". Strategies The Fila-mint can greatly improve the efficiency of electrical plants, such as Lightning Reed or Electric Currant. This can turn a lot of harder levels much easier, as it can turn low-level plants into very strong ones. Another bonus in its usage is that it electrocutes all zombies on the screen, dealing great damage. Leveling up the plant increases the damage and duration of the Fila-mint, making it even more powerful. Also, unlike other 0-sun cost plants like Puff-shroom, it can be used on Last Stand levels. However, its major weakness is that it recharges very slowly, and cannot be imitated, so only use it when you can't deal properly with stronger zombies. It is not recommended to use in Battlez, as its duration will quickly pass, and, unlike Reinforce-mint, it cannot do devastating combos. Also, it can only be used twice (more as you upgrade it), therefore greatly reducing its usefulness. It should only be used if the player wants to use a strategy based around electric plants. Unlike Reinforce-mint and Bombard-mint, Fila-Mint is not very effective all by itself, as the damage it deals is extremely weak, and will require you to plant 20 Level 1 Fila-Mints just in order to kill one normal zombie. Almanac entry Upgrades Level upgrades Gallery Filamint.png|Seed packet ATLASES PLANTFILAMINT 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites and assets Filamint seedpacket TEXTURE.png|Seed packet texture fila-mint.png.adapt.crop16x9.png|HD Fila-mint Screenshot_20180502-090506.jpg|Almanac entry Screenshot_20180502-090810.jpg|Fila-mint's quest Screenshot_20180502-091024.jpg|Fila-mint in Battlez Power_Mints_are_Here_Ad.png|Fila-mint featured in a Power Mints ad Not_Enough_Mints.png|The menu shows that the player does not have enough mints to buy the Fila-mint Fila-mint Seed Packets in Store.jpg|Fila-mint's seed packets in the Store Filamint Purchased.jpg|Purchased successfully Fila-mint Appearing.jpg|Appearing Fila-mint Disappearing.jpg|Disappearing Filamint on a Gold Tile.jpg|Fila-mint on a Gold Tile FilaMintLocked.jpg|Locked seed packet FilaMintLockedBug.jpg|Locked seed packet (notice the premium lock bug) Level Up Your Power Mints.png|Fila-mint in an ad telling the player to level up his/her power mints FilaMintVideoAd.jpg|Fila-mint in an ad Fila-mint_Ad4.png|Fila-mint in an ad on the main menu Fila-mintAd (1).png|Fila-mint in another ad on the main menu Fila-mintAd2.png|Fila-mint in another ad on the main menu IMG_20180525_233644_770.jpg|Fila-mint in a Community Challenge ad glowfilamintfamily.jpg|Fila-mint Family plants glow when Fila-mint is on the board Fila-mint EZ Card.png|Fila-mint's Endless Zone card Fila-mint familyicon.png|Fila-mint family's icon File:Improve-mint_Event_-_Power_Mints_Return.png|Fila-mint in an ad for Improve-mint Event Trivia *Prior to the 6.8.1 update, Fila-mint family plants do not glow while Fila-mint is on the board. **The screen also did not flash when Fila-mint is planted. *Fila-mint is the first mint to be released in Plants vs Zombies 2. *His colors scheme and eyes are similar to Electric Peashooter. See also *Power Mints fr:Fila-menthe ru:Волокнистая мята Category:Power Mints Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Premium plants Category:Fila-mint Family plants Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Plants that cost no sun Category:Board-affecting plants